


When in Edinburgh

by benedictedcumberbatched



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post series 4, train station AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: Molly is leaving for a new job in Edinburgh and Sherlock tries to convince her to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletJersey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJersey/gifts).



He doesn’t understand why she would just leave. They had been making progress, or so he thought, ever since they were both forced to admit things they hadn’t been ready to admit. It had been six months since the events at Sherrinford and those thereafter. He had gone to her, told her everything, given her the space she needed to take it all in. Nothing ever came of it though, it was almost as if they had continued to exist in each others orbit, never getting closer but never getting further away either. Until the gravitational pull of a job offer in Edinburgh threw his orbit out of whack. There had been no warning. If only this damn cab would go faster!

\---

_A few hours earlier…._

He had gone to the lab as usual only to find Molly in her office putting personal belongings in a bank box, a suitcase propped up by the door. “Where are you going?” he asked, setting the cup of coffee in his hand on the bare top of her desk.

Molly paused as she put one of her diplomas in the box before continuing. “To Edinburgh. I’ve been offered a job there and I accepted it,” she replied evenly, not meeting his eye.

He reached out and nudged the coffee cup toward her hand. “No, where are you really going?”

Molly sighed and looked up, her eyes briefly pausing on the cup of coffee before meeting his. “I’m really going to Edinburgh for a job. It’s a great opportunity.”

He picked up the coffee cup with a huff and held it out to her. “No you’re not. I need you here. You’re so important to me.”

Molly shook her head and took the cup of coffee in hand. “Oh yes, I’m so important. Important to your work and your cases and my lab space.”

“Well, yes, but it’s also more than that. You...You just can’t go, Molly. I need you. You...You haven’t given me enough time.”

Molly hesitated before putting the lid on the bank box. “Thank you for the coffee, Sherlock,” she said quietly, setting the cup back on her old desk before bending down to tuck the bank box under her arm. She reached out and wrapped her hand around the handle of her suitcase. 

“Molly, please…” Sherlock said quietly, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.  
Molly looked down. “Please move.”

“You don’t need to go.”

“I do. I need to do this for me. Please move.”

Sherlock hesitated before stepping aside. Molly brushed past him and strode out the doors of the morgue, not looking back.

 

\---

_Present..._

Pulling up to the station, Sherlock jumped out of the car and ran. He had to make it to the platform before the train pulled away. He couldn’t lose her, not after everything he did to keep her safe. He skidded to a stop outside platform four and handed showed his digital ticket off his mobile to the conductor before stepping aboard just before the train pulled away. 

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he saw her through the door. Of all the times he had the opportunity to just observe her, he never had. How many times had he told John that he saw but did not observe? He observed the way her chin rest in her hand as she watched the bustle of the station, the way the sun filtered through her ponytail, catching the shades of blonde and red in her hair. 

Pushing the sliding door aside, he stepped into the train car and made his way straight toward her. “I told you not to go,” he said standing beside the empty seat beside her.

“Sherlock! What...what are you doing?” Molly exclaimed, jumping at his interruption of her thoughts and getting to her feet.

“I told you not to go. So I’m going with you.”

“What? No, you can’t. What about John and Rosie? What about Mrs. Hudson and Baker Street?”

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to take your seat,” a staff member said to Sherlock, trying to interject.

“In a moment. They will all be fine, it’s only a few hours train ride to Edinburgh, they can visit. I can do all my work from there. Besides, I need my pathologist in order to get anything done.”

“No! You have to stay in London. That’s how this works.”

“Says who? You? Me? Molly…”

Finally another passenger close to them got up. “Oh for God’s sake just bloody kiss her already! I don’t want to be late for my daughter’s wedding!”

Sherlock stepped forward, cupping Molly’s head between both hands before bending down slightly and capturing her lips with his. “I’m coming with you to Edinburgh if you are not going to return to London,” he says quietly drawing back slightly, slipping his hand into hers and sitting down in the seat beside her.

Molly’s cheeks flushed pink settled into her seat beside him, staring at their joined hands before leaning against him as the train pulled away from the platform. “You know you should probably text John and tell him you won’t be available for a few days,” she murmured. “Let him know you’ll be otherwise occupied and that unless it is an emergency, he is not to contact you.” 

\--

Needless to say it was just over a week before John heard from Sherlock again. All he got was a text and a picture.

A picture of Sherlock and Molly in front of Edinburgh Castle with _Save the date. 31-12-17 in Edinburgh -SH & MH_ below it.


End file.
